Naruto Konohas Damaged Beast
by locic
Summary: Hi guys here is a one shot, that was kicking around my head, what if Naruto was trained by the Genjutsu master Guy, and its that training that changed him it the Maito Guy we know today. Hope someone else will pick this up :


"We'll I figured I could tell you guys a little about this exam, this being your first time and all."

"So is this your second time taking it Kabuto-san?" asked Sakura

"My seventh actually. You'll find this test a lot harder than you'd think. However because of this I've picked up plenty of information about the competition." said Kabuto with a small smirk.

"Do you have any on individuals or is it just teams and villages?" asked Sasuke breaking into the conversation.

"Actually I do, I've even got information about you guys. So who'd you have in mind?" Said Kabuto calmly.

"Rock Lee and Sabaku no Gaara." Said Sasuke

"You guys even know there names that'll make this easier." Said Kabuto as he pulled out a deck of cards channeling his chakra into them causing three to slide up.

"Okay first up, Rock Lee of Konoha." Said Kabuto as he sat Lee's card on the ground so the group could see.

"Alright says here he graduated the year before you guys and this is his first exam. He's apparently what is known as a taijutsu genius and is on the team with this year's rookie of the year Hyuga Neji and a kunoichi named Tenten. He's completed 25 D-rank and 21 C-rank missions." Said Kabuto before placing the card back in his stack.

"Next up is Sabaku no Gaara of Suna." Said Kabuto placing down his card so everyone could see it.

"Now Gaara is the youngest child of the Yondaime Kazekage and is on a team composed of his older siblings. Unfortunately this is his first time taking the exam so I don't have much on him as he's from a different village. What I do know is he's completed 9 C-rank, 8 B-rank, and damn even an A-rank all without a scratch." Said Kabuto before replacing the card.

"Yea, you'll find like Lee, and Gaara a lot of these guys have similar records. To put it simply these guys are the best their village has to offer, the elite of the gennin rank. Each of the shinobi villages have sent at least one team so you should be careful"

"Ano erm who would you say is the most dangerous person here Kabuto-San" asked a quite soft voice from near the back of the gennin

"Finally we have Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha." Said Kabuto pulling the card out and placing it on the ground to be seen.

"Kabuto-kun, you wouldn't be trying to scare off the little rookies now would you?" as a short blond boy appearers with this arm in what at first appears to be a friendly jesture around Kabutos neck, until one sees the knief held to his neck.

"Please feel free to continue"

"He is apparently the strongest gennin to graduate from the academy since the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato-sama. He graduated in the middle of his class 4 years early and only middles of the class because of his accademic grades, his team was made up of jonnin Maito Guy, then a Genjutsu specialist, Ainkim Gemecki (deceased), and Kuni Susade (deceased), like my self he has attended the chunnin exam 7 times but unlike my self he has won the exam 6 times and failed to be promted. He is considered the true master of Taijutsu in the leaf village by the current holder of that title Maito Guy due to him being the person that taught the Gouken, his genjutsu and ninjutsu levels are unknown as he has not being shown to need them, though he has been seen using several unique low rank elemental jutsus believed to have being created by him self. Mission History D – 20 C – 5 B – 15 A -5 S -2 (please not one of the S ranked was recorded as failure) after the death of his team mates in there first chunnin exam and the Failed S rank mission which lead to Jonnin Maito being tempory removed from the active ninja list, Naruto-Sempai has being running missions and exams by himself"

"Don't worry your selves my little rookie friends, I try not to kill leaf ninjas during the exams, it makes getting promoted so much harder, and Kabuto-kun I hope to face you during the final exam, I wish to see what happens when I get your old blood flowing" a happy demented smile appears on the blonds face, "So if you quit, i'll kill you"

Before anyone could say anything elsethere was a large cloud of smoke that covered the room which cleared to show a large uniformed group of men and women each baring a Konoha, hitae-tae...


End file.
